


Panic Attack...

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Confusion, Drabble, Love, M/M, Panic Attack...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin panic’s after watching the bashing…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Panic Attack…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Chapter Summary: Justin panic’s after watching the bashing…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Panic Attack...**

I’m standing in the middle of Babylon’s parking lot unable to breathe; I feel like the world is closing in on me. Ethan’s trying to calm me, he doesn’t understand what’s happening to me. I don’t understand myself. Why did Linds and Mel say that Brian was looking for me when he was fucking Rage? 

Just watching the comic book play out on stage was too much, too real… I can’t breathe. I need him. I need him to help stabilize my breathing; everything is becoming fuzzy. I think I’m dying. 

My last wish - I need him. Get Brian… 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rage to the rescue…

Title: Panic Attack …   
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 50  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Chapter Summary: Rage to the rescue…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Panic Attack... ~ 2**

His world was closing in on him, becoming fuzzy. He couldn’t breathe. With all his strength he whispered, “Brian…”

He couldn’t stay at the Rage party. He had given it for his sunshine and he walked away…

It may have been a whisper but he heard it like a scream…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian comforts Justin…

Title: Panic Attack …  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 50  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Chapter Summary: Brian comforts Justin…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Panic Attack... ~ 3**

Ethan stands back, unsure of his place…

Brian cradles him in his arms, rocking him back and forth, pressing his lips to his forehead. He whispers soothing words of love…

Ethan slips from the small crowd that’s gathered as he hears, “I love you, Brian. Please don’t ever leave me…”

TBS...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin remembers…

Title: Panic Attack …   
Story Type: AU   
Word Count: 50  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52

Chapter Summary: Justin remembers…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended… 

Panic Attack ~ 4

He holds me close; his eyes apologize for the evening’s mishaps. I run my hand down his cheek, saying, ‘You wore a tux with a red shirt and tie, and a white scarf…’

I wipe away his tears. He whispers, ‘And I thought I’d lost you a second time tonight…’

The End


End file.
